Frozen in Time
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: Jack Frost is sent back in time to help the new queen of Arendelle control her icy powers. But an unexpected villain comes to stop them. As Elsa and Jack start to fall in love, they find out that Jack might be stuck in the past permanently. If he can get home, will he want to? Or will he give up his position as a Guardian for love to stay with Elsa?
1. The Start of a Forgotten Fairytale

"Now that you are a Guardian, you need to go back in time and help one of our friends in the past. What happened then is affecting the future and I can feel that the something that will happen, deep, deep in my belly," Santa was telling Jack Frost at his workshop a month after Jack's Guardian Coronation.

"So because I'm the new one, _I _have to be the one to do this?" Jack asked with annoyance.

"No," Santa shook his head, "We need you to be the one to do this because you have the same powers as this girl we need you to help."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"It's not that we want you to, it's that we need you to. We need you to go back in time to the kingdom of Arendelle and help the future Queen Elsa control her powers."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**(Author's Note: Listen from Elsa's part to the end of the song of **_**For the First Time in Forever**_** to get the full amazing experience for this part of the story.)**

**ELSA:** Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today

**ANNA:** It's only for today

**ELSA:** It's agony to wait

**ANNA:** It's agony to wait

**ELSA:** Tell the guards to open up, the gates

**ANNA:** The gates

For the first time in forever (**ELSA:** Don't let them in, don't let them see)

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (**ELSA:** Be the good girl you always have to be)

A chance to change my lonely world (**ELSA:** Conceal)

A chance to find true love (**ELSA:** Conceal don't feel don't let them know)

I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa stood on her balcony overlooking the crowd of people swarming into the castle for her coronation. She heaved a shaky sigh and fixed her posture when she knew she had begun to slump.

She decided she had better head downstairs to help greet and get ready for the coronation. She turned over her shoulder and walked elegantly and gracefully down the stairs where she was met by her cousin Rapunzel and Rapunzel's husband Eugene, the now married King and Queen of the kingdom of Corona.

"We've been waiting to come to your coronation for quite some time now Elsa," Rapunzel told her. The poor girl didn't know if she should hug her cousin or not. She had only known her for three years, but knew that Elsa isolated herself from most people.

"I thank you for coming," Elsa nodded her head to them and started to walk toward the chapel where the coronation was taking place.

"Wait, Elsa," she heard Eugene call her name so she turned back around, "If you ever need advice about being queen or anything else like that, or you and Anna just want to visit, let us know and we'd be happy to help or have you both stay at the castle in Corona with us."

"I thank you for your offer Eugene, but I will have to think about it." Elsa managed to walk to the chapel without any more distractions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The chapel choir was singing a beautiful song in honor of Elsa's coronation. She stood by her sister in front of the priest, anxiety coming over her like an unwanted disease, waiting to be crowned Queen of Arendelle.

The priest turned around to get Elsa's new crown when the singers finished their song. Elsa bowed so he could place the golden ornament on her head. The tiara slid flawlessly into her platinum white-blond hair. It was a beautiful trinket. Gold shaped into an intricate design with an ice-blue crystal encrusted at the top.

The priest held out a pillow to the almost Queen. On it were the Royal Scepter and the Royal Ornament. Elsa started to reach for the object before the cleric politely whispered to her.

"Your majesty. The gloves," he said to her.

Elsa paused and looked at her gloved hands uncertainly. She pulled the tip of her left glove by the ring finger, then moved on to the middle finger. She did the same with the right-handed glove.

Her hands shook with great fear as she picked up the Royal accessories. She turned to face the crowd of people before them

"As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the minister announced. Before he could finish saying her name, Elsa had turned sharply to put the items down and put her gloves back on. To her relief, very little ice had formed when she held them.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the gatherers replied, cheering.

She smiled faintly at them, hoping that when they found out the truth about her, which she prayed they didn't, they would still accept her as their Queen and not a monster.

But little did Elsa know, one visitor of Arendelle knew her secret.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack Frost was glad he had kept his peasant clothes from when he was a real teenage human boy, it helped him blend in with the throng of people.

Santa and the other Guardians had made Jack visible to the humans so someone wouldn't freak out if one person saw Jack who believed in him, while the other person did not see him because he or she _didn't_ believe. It was easier this way, though he only had to meet with one person. But what time was right to confront the Queen about it?

He had seen her at the coronation. He, like the other townsfolk, stood at the back of the church while the royal parties from all around sat in the pews. Jack watched when the crown was placed in her hair. Jack watched Elsa take off her gloves. He watched Elsa shake with fear. Jack watched her quickly put the object down and put her gloves back on. All of these signs showed that she had something. And the something was a power she could not control.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The party was about to begin.

"Please welcome Queen Elsa of Arendelle," a servant introduced her.

She regally walked to her place in front of the throne.

"And her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle," he gestured to where Anna was on the opposite side of the room.

Anna came rushing out, and she stopped a few feet away from Elsa.

The servant moved her closer to Elsa as the party began.

"Are you sure? I don't think… Ok," Anna stammered as she was moved.

"Hi," Elsa told the startled girl.

"Hi me?" Anna asked uncertainly.

Elsa nodded.

They were silent for a spell.

"You look beautiful," Elsa told Anna.

"You look beautifuller," Anna stammered again, "I mean, not fuller. But more beautiful."

"Thank you."

A tiny man with a head of white hair and small white beard stopped in front of the two girls.

"This is the Duke of Weasletown," another servant introduced to Elsa and Anna.

"Wessleton!" the Duke said angrily, "It's Wessleton," he said calmer to the women. "I feel that it is only fitting to ask the Queen for her first dance as Queen."

"Thank you," Elsa said politely, "But I don't dance. But my sister does."

"Oh no I-" Anna started.

"I hope you can keep up," the Duke pulled Anna onto the dance floor.

"Sorry," Elsa whispered sympathetically.

"Are you Queen Elsa?" a young male's voice asked behind her.

She turned to see a teenage boy about her age standing there. He had white hair and ice blue eyes like hers.

"Yes. I am she."

"Can we talk for a moment please?"

"I uh- yes. If there is something that you need to say to me, you may."

"My name is Jack Frost and I'm from the future. I actually just became a Guardian and was sent here by North," Jack told her. Then more quietly he added, "He knows about your incapability to control your ice and snow powers."

"I'm sorry young man, but obviously you are mistaken. I don't know where you got the idea that I have ice and snow powers, but you are terribly wrong. I don't even believe that you are from the future. There is no such thing. Now, if I may, I must be going." Elsa walked away with a terrible feeling in her stomach.

_Why won't she believe me?_ Jack wondered.

He walked toward her again. "Please just hear me out," he told her.

"I'm sorry sir, but the information you've received is wrong. Now would you please let be me?"

He nodded and stepped back respectively. Elsa went passed him and went to stand by the throne once more, watching the happy scene in front of her. She sighed. _How did he know that?_

Anna came back just then.

"How was it?" Elsa asked.

"Ugh, it was terrible."

"He's a spritely man isn't he?"

"Especially for a man in heels."

They laughed.

"It feels so good to laugh like this with you again Elsa."

"It does."

"We were so close. We could be like that again."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't," she turned from her sister, fresh tears forming in her ice-blue eyes.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Anna asked her quietly, walking away.

Elsa turned back to where her sister once stood, and forced herself to stop crying.

She walked back to where she had talked with the man who called himself Jack Frost. Somehow, that name was very familiar to her. Like a forgotten fairytale.

She saw him with his back to her, looking out the window. "How exactly does this North character know about my incapability, if what you say is true?"

"He said he felt it, deep down in his belly," Jack turned to face the Queen.

"And you believe that?"

"He hasn't been wrong yet. And he's had these crazy feelings for over 500 years."

"Five hundred?"

"He's a Guardian. They live forever to protect the children of the world."

"You mentioned that you are a Guardian too. Are there others like you two?"

"Yeah. There's the Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, and the Easter Bunny. I call Bunny the Easter Kangaroo because he has an Australian accent."

"Australian?"

"Oh right. You've never heard of them. Never mind what I just said."

Elsa nodded. She turned toward her sister when she heard Anna call her name.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, on the arm of a man, "Never mind that. This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. And we…"

Anna and Hans both giggled. "We would like you to bless our marriage," they both told her in unison.

"Marriage?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"No one is getting married."

"Why not?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

"No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"It's true love…"

"Anna what do you know about love?"

"Obviously more than you. All you know how to do is shut people out."

"Anna please…" The people were starting to stare. Elsa saw Jack watching her sympathetically.

"No!"

Elsa walked away to talk to a servant. "Tell the guards to close the gates. The party is over."

"Please don't shut me out again!" Anna tried to take Elsa's hand but took her glove instead.

"Give me back my glove," she reached for it but Anna kept it close to her chest and didn't listen.

"We were so close Elsa. I just want to be like that again."

"We can't." She walked away.

"Why do you keep shutting me out?!" Anna was furious now.

"Enough Anna…" Elsa said through clenched teeth, hoping she could make it to the door before the scene Anna was causing got too big for her to handle.

"Quit shutting me out!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa was just as angry. She swept her hand across as she turned around. Ice appeared in the same pattern as her hand had gone.

She saw the shock on the crowd's faces and darted out the door and to the front garden.

Townsfolk that couldn't come to the party stood out in the garden. They cheered for their new Queen. Elsa was terrified. She pressed her back against one of the fountains.

"Are you alright my Queen?" a woman asked, a baby in her hands.

Elsa couldn't speak. She turned her head to the sound of footsteps and shouting following her outside.

The water in the fountain froze instantly with how frightened Elsa was.

"Just stay away from me!" she shouted to the Duke, Anna, and Prince Hans as they came outside. Out of fear, ice shot toward them out of her free palm.

She turned and ran as fast as she could to the fjord, ignoring Anna's requests to stop. She didn't know how she would get across the water stopping her from crossing to the other side, so she stepped on it, it turning to ice. She looked at the looming woods at the other side and ran across the fjord to the other side.


	2. Perfect Practice Makes Perfect

Elsa walked up the North Mountain alone. It was snowing, but the cold wasn't bothering her. She didn't know if it had no effect on her because of her powers, or she was numbed from the cold and couldn't feel it any longer.

Elsa stopped in her tracks at her newfound realization. She was finally free. She widened her eyes and stifled a happy laugh. She smiled to herself and started to sing:

**(Author's Note: To get the full experience, listen to Idina Menzel's version of Let It Go or watch the clip from the movie.)**

**ELSA:** The snow glows white

On the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel

Don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go

Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go

Let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

(Instrumental Part)

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong

No rules for me

I'm free

Let it go

Let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go

Let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

(Instrumental Part)

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past

Let it go

Let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go

Let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa looked down at her new dress she had made with her powers. It was more gorgeous than any dress a tailor had made. Elsa felt herself beaming and was proud of herself for making such a beautiful castle.

"Did I really do all this?" she looked down at her hands and grinned.

"Yeah. You did. And it's amazing by the way," Elsa turned to see Jack Frost leaning on his staff in the middle of the top floor room she was standing in. "It's not easy to do something like this with the powers you're capable of. Believe me, I should know."

"What are you doing here?" Elsa jumped back in alarm.

"Seeing how you and your powers are doing. That was quite a show you put on in Arendelle. I left before I could see the aftermath though."

"I know what it will be. Anna will be hurt because I didn't tell her. Then she'll realize I was just trying to protect her and she will live her new life freely. Anna will probably marry Hans, and forget all about me…"

"I don't think she'll be all that happy. She might come after you, you know."

"Then I will make her leave if she does…"

It was silent as they both marveled at the sight of the castle Elsa had just created.

"Why are you here anyway? I don't see any point of you needing to show me how to use my powers, and this castle is poof of that. I can no longer hurt anyone, and I am safe and free…"

"You trail a lot when you talk. Have you realized that? And you sound like an old British woman. All prim and proper."

"I shouldn't even ask what British is. And I do not trail off, I just don't finish my sentences with much meaning anymore…"

"You did it again."

"What am I supposed to say then?"

Jack shrugged. Elsa huffed at his action.

"You aren't a very good Guardian. You know that?" Elsa said to him.

"I've only been a Guardian for a month now. You expect me to be good at it?"

"I've only had my powers for 18 years, you expect me to be good at that?"

"Touché…"

"You trailed," Elsa smirked.

Jack smiled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa and Jack have been practicing keeping control of their shared power. Jack, having had over 300 years to work on it, still needed help. Elsa had issues herself mastering the art.

They both laughed as they looked at the creations they made outside the ice palace. There were elegant ice willow trees, and an ice picket fence surrounding an ice sculpture they had made of a swan lake. They may both have some trouble with their power, but they had to admit, they made beautiful things together.

They both said that last line in unison and instantly blushed, not meaning what is was obviously implying.

"You have amazing control over your powers Elsa. Maybe even better than my own control. You show much potential in your strength," Jack praised her.

Elsa's blush deepened.

Jack stepped closer to her. "You don't think I could maybe spend the night at your place do you? I don't exactly have anywhere else to stay…"

"Of course. If you need anything extra, you have powers to make you something more out of ice," she smiled at him. "And I shall forgive you for trailing."

He shook his head and smiled, going up the stairs and into his new room.


	3. So is This Love? Or Just Nausea?

Jack flopped down on his bed in his new room. For being made of ice and snow, it was actually pretty comfortable.

_Am I doing this right? _Jack wondered to himself.

He decided he was too tired to think and rolled over and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa couldn't sleep, so she paced instead. The walls of her lone room at the very top of the magnificent ice castle she had made all on her own changed colors with her mood. Her walls were yellow, for her wandering thoughts.

_What have I got to lose with a man staying at _my_ castle? Everything? Nothing? And why is my stomach flipping all of a sudden at the thought of him?_ She didn't know the answers as her walls slowly turned a dark bluish-purple.

_What does that mean?_ She shook away all thoughts as her walls changed back to their icy perfection and lay on her bed to fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

She rose early with the dawn as the first streaks of sunlight flowed through her frozen windows. As she sat up, she stretched her aching muscles in her body and yawned. Across the room, through her mirror-like walls of her bedroom, she could see that her hair was a complete disaster. She rose from her bed faster than half of a heartbeat. She suddenly felt the urge to make sure she looked perfect before seeing Jack.

Elsa looked at herself quizzically in the make-shift mirror. A wave of something quite similar to nausea ran through her form. _What's wrong with me?_

As she finally finished her braid, she heard a knock on her door. Before answering, she made sure her dress was straightened and her hair look alright.

"Good morning Jack," she smiled politely as the boy-like man entered her room.

"Morning Elsa," he replied, returning her smile.

She felt a slight rush of heat on her face and quickly turned away so she could talk without an awkward feeling.

"Do you think I did the right thing by leaving my whole kingdom behind?" she asked him as she wrung her hands together several times before she realized her unladylike action and regained her regal posture.

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Please."

"I think that you did what you had to do to try and protect your sister, _but_ I also think that by running away, you probably caused a lot more problems than you maybe would have if you just would have stayed there."

"So your answer is no? I didn't do the right thing?"

"I never said that."

"I know…" she sighed.

Jack stood beside her and gently took her hand in his. With his other hand, he caressed her face.

"No matter what happens, I will stay by you to help you through anything you will ever need me to. And that's a promise."

Something in his eyes told Elsa he was telling the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

She nodded and felt the heat rise once again to her face. As soon as it did, Jack grinned and laced his fingers with hers as he kissed her forehead.

Elsa closed her eyes and smiled contently. Yes, she very much liked this fellow.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I wonder who made this beautiful ice garden," Jack joked as they took a short walk outside of the palace.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Elsa played along with it. They grinned at each other.

Obviously, though it's mostly infatuation at this beginning point, it doesn't take very ling to care about someone who hardly know.

"What was your life like before you became a Guardian?" Elsa asked.

"When I became I supernatural being, or my actual life?"

"Your actual life."

"I didn't remember any of it before I found my old tooth case that Tooth had. I had a little sister, and we skated a lot in the winter on our pond in the backyard of our small farm. One day, it wasn't cold enough outside to freeze the water as much as it usually did. It started cracking where my sister was, so I told her it was going to be ok and we were going to play a little game. I told her to stretch her hands out to me, so she did. With all of my strength, I threw her to safety on the shore of the lake where she scrambled to a safer haven. I didn't get to save myself in enough time, so I fell through the cracks of ice and died. Then I became Jack Frost. I guess I answered both when I became what I am and the only memory I have of my actual life."

"So was your real name Jack?"

"Yes. But my last name wasn't Frost. I don't know what it was though."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

They were silent as they walked back to the castle.

Jack opened the door for Elsa as they reached the entrance.

"After you," he bowed playfully and gave a goofy grin.

"Why thank you," Elsa curtsied and went inside.

She heard the door shut slowly as she walked up the stairs sluggishly.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Jack placed his hand on her back.

She stopped mid-step and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest she was afraid Jack would hear it.

"I'm fine," she nodded nobly and walked up at a slightly faster pace.

Jack watched her walked away with a sinking feeling in his heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! :(**

**I've been really busy, but I will try to post a new chapter on at least one story every other week.**

**Don't forget to RnR! And check my other stories and RnR them too!**

**Happy Reading!**

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**


End file.
